


An Offer Recieved

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dark Side Republic Trooper, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Planet Ord Mantell (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Farn makes it hard to be good.





	An Offer Recieved

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't DarkSided a Trooper yet, so for now the Trooper will be known as 'Trooper,' stunningly original as that is.

Private Farn, of the Republic's ground forces, Ord Mantell station, is just asking to be taken advantage of. Every stuttered word and slapshod moment he spends blocking the entrance to Command is practically begging for it.

And yet, she must practice willing, expected constraint. This is a public meeting, and she has rendezvous with Havok Squad to get to. One she is no doubt already late for, after the detour being shot down caused.

Expression stays politely neutral, save for when she has to bite a little decorum into him. What _are_ they teaching in the outerrim training camps these days? Hardly set up for much, just getting cannon fodder recruits into a shape slightly less likely to trip over an anti-space emplacement, but still.

But if he happens to be around after her duty shift ends ... maybe a trooper _could_ have some fun on this dustball of a town.


End file.
